User talk:Azul81677
Accessories VS accessories Hey there love! I'm still messing with the site map thingy and encountered something, there's a category for Kingdom Hearts accessories, there's also a page called :Category:Kingdom Hearts Accessories (which is empty so I'm guessing it should go down the drain) But there is also Kingdom Hearts II Accessories, which holds all the KHII accesories and there is no category called Kingdom Hearts II accessories (with no capital A). I don't remember what was the concesus on the category naming, but I think it was with correct punctuation (i.e. Kingdom Hearts II accesories and no Accessories). So... should a category with no capital A should be created and all the accessories moved to there? Or I'm just delusional? >.> And I just noticed I typed accessories too much... Accessores. There I'm done. <3 --Yer mom 22:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :XD Yes, it has been decided that only game names and first letters are to be capitalized. I've been going through categories and sorting them out. Please VFD any categories that don't follow the rule. Also, VFD (Final Mix :) categories. We use Final Mix (no colon) as well as (Birth by Sleep:) categories and categories that are not full game name. -Azul (talk ・ ') 00:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, will do <33 by the way, I sort of finished with the Kingdom Hearts Wiki:Site Map thingy... I'm not too convinced of it though >.> --Yer mom 00:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::NB: Azul said that we can keep the image categories the way I listed, so don't delete those, please. — YuanSaluto! 09:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, sorry. Image categories stay capitalized, still full name though. -Azul (talk ・ ) 23:16, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Why should they stay capitalised? 16:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Found you some categories that deserve burnination, VFD'd them all. Also, there are some I'm not sure about, like Category:Images with Bad Names, Category:Kingdom Hearts Artwork Images, Category:Templates and Category:V Cast Images. They are all unusued but *shrug* I dunno. --Yer mom 21:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I'll look through those.... @ILHI: Because Yuan created a well-organized category system that we've been using for sometime, and going back and changing them now would take alot of work. Besides, I never supported the capitalized category names, but the community chose otherwise. Democracy wins, again. -Azul (talk ・ ) 15:10, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::You mean non-capitalised category names, right?. They're supposed to be like that. FFWiki uses an opposite rule, which was pretty much made to please 8bit's OCD. :D ::As for the "a lot of work". The amount of work shouldn't matter. You have editors who are willing to do it. It will take a long time to change the category names, but consistency is a part of wiki. I should know, it's what I do. 21:29, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Speaking of which, I went through some categories that we either have no use for or ones that should be deleted because of colon problems or not the full game name. They have all been VFD'd and are on the Pages for Deletion page. So are Categories with word images in them should have images capitalized? Whatever we decide to do with either capitalized or non-capitalized categories, I would be glad to help. - HeartOfOblivion 00:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::"The amount of work shouldn't matter." It should matter if all that work - hundreds and hundreds of images - will go into changing something so trivial, when the wiki has so many other things to fix. The images are consistent will all the other images. I would have done the same for main space, but Azul finished those first. ::When I proposed it first, no one objected. Now you're telling me, after all those images were changed to conform to one system that I should go through and change them again? It's not the same as the FF wiki: they had categories in all different styles, we have a consistent system for images and mainspace pages. — YuanSaluto! 05:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, sorry, I mean non-capitalized. One is for Images, one is for Articles. It was decided a long time ago. That's how it is, that's how it'll stay. @HeartOfOblivion: Yes, "I" in categories stays capitalized. -Azul (talk ・ ) 06:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::... Yes. 15:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, the only images Category that still has "images" not capitalized is Category:Final Fantasy Characters images. Can you move it instead having to go through and change all the categories? - HeartOfOblivion 16:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::*facepalm* I'm confusing myself. I never supported capitalized categories >_> @HeartOfOblivion: I'll delete it, thanks for the help -Azul (talk ・ ) 01:42, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Move requests http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Template:Move I tried to clean up disambig pages, and there were four that I feel should have their titles moved, but it requires an admin. Also, the puzzle scans from KH2FM should be moved to their titles. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 04:12, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :You did an awesome job with those pages. Thanks. That trinity page, is it to be moved or merged? Also, for images, so that they're in a category and for easier access, you should use the Bad Name template. -Azul (talk ・ ) 06:30, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::As I remember from KH1, "Trinity Limit" is the most powerful kind of Trinity, no longer requiring a mark to use. The manga goes more in depth with it, giving a whole "power of friendship made real" spin to the Trinity concept. As such, I think it would be best to merge "Trinity Mark" and "Trinity Limit" to "Trinity", which would cover the concept and then the different abilities ("Trinity Smash", "Trinity Jump", etc.). A note about the scene that gives you Trinity in CoM, and how in the manga it is used to defeat Larxene would also be appropriate. However, I don't have my KH1 or manga with me for a few weeks (I'm at family!), so I can't do that myself right now. As soon as I get home, if it's not already done, I will throw up the citations, though.Glorious CHAOS! 06:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Got it, I have each main series manga, so I'll read up. -Azul (talk ・ ) 06:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot for your help, by the way.Glorious CHAOS! 07:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ugualmente. -Azul (talk ・ ) 15:10, 28 July 2009 (UTC) irc? Hey there love of my life, how you've been? A quick question, is there something wrong with the irc or is it just being mean at me and not letting me inside? I get something that says "An error occurred: Mkdir error: No space left on device" But I don't know what device that thing is talking about... *pokes it with pockey* --Yer mom 01:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, something's been wrong with it for a couple of days. I'm using webchat for now.-Azul (talk ・ ) 02:23, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and I thought that meant that the IRC could only hold so many Users!--[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 02:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) vandalbot appears to be a Russian spambot - at least, from what I can understand by translating what is said. It's completely unrelated to the Shade Archive, at the very least.Glorious CHAOS! 05:17, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Banned. Very interesting, never heard/seen a Russian spambot. -Azul (talk ・ ) 00:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Mickey's Halloween Town Form For the Forms list I think some should list Mickey's forms as well. When Mickey went to Memory Halloween Town with Riku they both obtained a new appearence. I just thought you should know. messed up page Some Questions Warning templates. . It displays the raw code so that if/when we change it again, the template won't be messed up. More info can be viewed here and here.}} Thank you!